During the manufacturing assembly of single-use cameras having an electronic flash, it is preferred that the operation of the flash assembly be tested. This test verifies the operation of the flash charging and control circuits, as well as the flashing circuit and the battery used to power the flash.
Typically, during manufacturing the entirety of the flash assembly, including the camera battery is mounted to the camera body. The assembler then activates and holds a flash charging switch located on the camera body until a neon ready light is illuminated, indicating that the flash is adequately charged for firing. The flash can then be fired, such as by depressing the camera's shutter release button. It usually takes about 7-10 seconds to sufficiently charge the flash once the flash charging switch is first activated by the assembler.
In commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/330,658 [Attorney Docket 68206b], an electronic flash is described having a one touch (or single touch) flash charging switch, eliminating the need for the user or the assembler to maintain contact with the flash control switch until the neon ready light indicates the flash is charged sufficiently for firing. This is a very "user-friendly" feature affecting the assembly and use of cameras having electronic flash assemblies of this type, as in the case of conventional flash circuits. However, even cameras having the one-touch flash charging control still require a discrete period of time, usually 7-9 seconds, for the charge storage device; that is, the charge capacitor, to reach an adequate voltage level to allow firing of the flash while also using the camera battery. This amount of time is significant to an assembly process, and potentially curtails mass production output of such cameras.
There is a need, therefore, to provide a means for test firing the electronic flash of a camera during the manufacturing assembly of the camera in a more time-effective manner.